InuYasha's True Love
by gene-kitty
Summary: Could it be Kagome?...or maybe...her cat? No longer a one-hit wonder. I added a second chapter! It's now a two-hit wonder! R&R please!
1. The start of a romance

A/N: Yay! Your favorite InuYasha author (work with me folks) has just decided to unleash her phenominal cosmic writing power to bring you her very own InuYasha looooooooove story. Only, this isn't just a love story people. This is a story about over coming the barriers of interspecies relationships! And the terrible power of time and life spans. (which differ greatly in dog demons and cats) Enjoy my little piece of work! It's currently a one-hit wonder, unless I get some serious ideas and then I might turn it nto a full-fledged story! MWahahaahahaaha...ahem....Read on gently reader.  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own these characters...duh  
  
InuYasha's True Love  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled and bounded forward.  
  
"Kyaa!" She screamed and moved aside. InuYasha crashed through the door and landed face first in the main hallway. Buyo, Kagome's fat cat, sat there staring right into his face. He blinked.  
  
"What is that thing?" InuYasha made a face as he sniffed Buyo.  
  
"It is a cat. My cat, Buyo. We think it's a girl. We aren't quite sure about that." Kagome shrugged and InuYasha sat up.  
  
"Hmm...well...I think it's cute!" He smiled and picked Buyo up, cuddling the cat and petting it. Kagome glared.  
  
"You never called me cute..." She grumbled. "Nor did you cuddle or pet me..." More incoherent mumbling.  
  
"InuYasha looked up at her. "You say something, Kagome?"  
  
"Not a thing!" She yelled at him.  
  
"Sheesh...tu-chee..." He went back to playing with Buyo. Kagome stalked off to do her homework with some carefully concealed curses.  
  
InuYasha stood up and walked off with Buyo. He jumped up into the God-Tree and settled down on a branch with Buyo resting happily in his lap.  
  
"Hey, Buyo..." He started, "Why are you so fat?"  
  
"Meow."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Mrowr!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Rowr!"  
  
"She actually lets you eat those things?"  
  
"Me...ow...rowr..."  
  
"You are a very naughty kitty."  
  
"Mrowrr!"  
  
"As long as you don't do it again...apology accepted!" The two hugged each other and InuYasha laughed. Suddenly his face grew very serious. "Are you a girl or a boy?"  
  
"Meow..."  
  
"Really? Cool!" InuYasha hugged her and bounded off to Kagome's room. "Kagome?" He asked quietly as he saw her banging her head repeatedly against her desk and math book. She sat up and rubbed her forehead at the sound of his footfall and quiet voice.  
  
"Waddya want, InuYasha?" She asked, exhasperated.  
  
"Can I have your cat?" He smiled cutely and his eyes sparkled like a puppy's. He batted his eyes at her. "Please?"  
  
She looked at him with a slightly startled, slightly amused look. "Why do you want my cat?"  
  
"Well...she's cute...and funny...and we want to live happily ever after together..." He smiled broadly.  
  
"What!? You...You're in love with my cat!?" Kagome yelled and stood up, abruptly, bangin her knee on her desk. "Ow!!...damnit! InuYasha! Have you lost your mind? It's a cat! You...you're a...dog..thing!"  
  
"...Yeah...so? We're in love!"  
  
"You can't be in love with Buyo!"  
  
"Who says!? My father loved my mother even though she was a human and he was a demon!" InuYasha pointed out.  
  
"That...that's not the point!" Kagome shot back, flustered.  
  
"Rowr!"  
  
"Stay out of this, you! You caused this!" Kagome yelled and pointed at the now cowering Buyo. InuYasha jumped to Buyo's aid.  
  
"Leav her alone ya bully!"  
  
"Fine! Take the damn cat! See if I care! Stupid fat thing, didn't do anything but eat, sleep, and get in everyone's way! Sota was the one who cared a whiff for it! Take it and leave! Maybe it'll make friends with kirara. GET OUT!" She backed the two up to her window and pushed them out sharply. InuYasha landed on his feet and caught Buyo.  
  
"She sure was rude about such a little thing...think she's jealous?" InuYasha asked her. Buyo noddedwisely and licked his nose. InuYasha giggled and hugged her close. "I love you too, Buyo! Let's go now!" The odd, but cute, couple ran off down the well to a strangely short-lived, but happy relationship.  
  
MEEEOOOWWW!  
  
(Theeeee Eeeeend!)  
  
R&R PLEASE!!!!  
  
v  
  
v  
  
v= ^_^ = -- Kitty  
  
v  
  
v  
  
Little go button right here...just hit it and go...^_____^ 


	2. The married years

A/N: Booyah! I came up with some more to this story! Hehehehehehehe…so much fun…enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own no one….except the…(Disclaimer contains spoiler, see bottom for continued disclaimer)

InuYasha's True Love!

Buyo and InuYasha were both so happy after running off together but were very scared of Kagome possibly finding them. So, the two ran off to an unknown island off the coast of Honshu. Yay! They lived happily for sometime(about 9 months) and then InuYasha started getting a little testy. He would blame all marital problems(for they had gotten married) on poor Buyo and she felt the stress and humility of it all and sheer embarrassment as the other townsfolk(there's about 20…yeah, incest has happened here) thought her husband crazy for "Claiming to have married a cat and having public fights with the creature". It was all so terrible.

Buyo put up with Inu's mood swings for a few months before she ran away. A few hours later, InuYasha noticed and raced out the door to find her. Buyo had run to a forlorn little weed-ridden glade and laid down by the rather stagnant puddle in the middle. A pink gem shined in the waters and Buyo pawed it out. It was soooo shiny that Buyo couldn't resist. She batted it around for awhile before finally swallowing it out of pure kitty mischief. Her stomach cramped and she fell asleep.

InuYasha found Buyo laying by that puddle but didn't recognize her, for she had changed! Instead of a funny, fat cat, InuYasha found a rather sumptuous, lovely, naked young lady curled up by the puddle. He took off his obi-jaket-red-thing and laid it over her. He gave her a gentle shake and she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Are you all right miss? You're laying here without any clothes and look like you might be lost. You need some help? I could show you to the village not far away." He gave her an understanding look and held out a hand to help her up.

"InuYasha! You found me!" She cried with joy ad lept up to hug him, leaving the obi-thingy behind. He looked startled and just a little bit distraught.

"Uh, how do you know my name? I've never seen you before in my life…though your eyes are familiar and I've never seen that kind of hair on anyone before." He pushed her away from him and wrapped the obi back around her, securing it in place with a knot.

"What? But, it's me…Buyo. Your wife. Wait a second here…" She turned to look into the puddle and looked into a human face. Her eyes were brown and her hair was mostly reddish-brown with black and white splotches here and there. Her beautiful calico fur! Buyo screamed and jumped back, straight into InuYasha. "I'm HUMAN!!"

"Yes…you are…Buyo? What in the nine hells happened to you?! I mean…you use to have paws…no you have long, rather fragile looking fingers. God….Buyo…you're gorgeous." InuYasha looked at her in a new light. "I bet we could actually have kids now! My dreams have some true!" He hugged her tightly then pulled her slightly away to look down into her face. He lowered his head and kissed his wife for the first time. She enjoyed the sensation it induced and wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried her back to the village where he did all the things he had been denied for the last few years.

Two children were had, one girl and one boy, and they both grew to be beautiful mixtures of their parents. They even took them for a visit to Kagome when the kids were about 5 and 6. Kagome's jaw dropped and she inwardly cursed InuYasha for having such a happy family life while she was married to Hojo and struggling everyday to keep her sanity intact. The couple left back for the feudal age after that and never returned. They grew to middle age and their kids went out to make their own lives elsewhere.

Throughout old age and into senile-age, the two happily existed on their obscure island several nautical miles away from the mainland and hidden by a lot of shoals and really big rocks. They eventually passed away from old age in each others arms many, many years later.

A/N: Yay for happiness. I know they died but that ish life. I kinda stole the ending from bicentennial man but then that is an awesome movie…comedy, love, and tragedy…me likee. NOW REVIEW! You know you want to. And you know it's good.

Disclaimer continued: …human version of Buyo and the children even though I never mentioned their names…I still own them and force them into child labor. I don't live in America so the child labor laws don't apply to me…I live in Micronesia….O.O


End file.
